


Honey

by Hotgitay



Category: Why Women Kill (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: BethAnn comforts April





	Honey

“Sorry Rob dumped you”Beth Ann apologized to her 

“Oh honey it’s okay”April says with a smile on her face 

“He was pretty awful”Beth Ann replies 

“I feel like an Idiot I thought he loved me”April said to her 

Beth Ann wrapped her arms around the blonde holding her close to her  
April rested her head on her friends shoulder


End file.
